twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fancy
Fancy, właśc. Manfred Alois Segieth (ur. 7 lipca 1946 w Monachium) – niemiecki piosenkarz, popularny w latach 80. XX wieku. Nagrał wiele ówczesnych hitów euro disco m.in. „Slice Me Nice” (1984), „Flames of Love” (1988). Napisał wiele utworów wykonywanych przez innych wykonawców (Grant Miller, Linda Jo Rizzo, Marc Buchner, The Hurricanes, Mozzart, Timerider i wiele innych), jednak jako autor nigdy nie podawał właściwego nazwiska. Przedstawiał się jako Tess Teiges lub Ric Tess. Życiorys Fancy jako młody chłopak bardzo często udzielał się na estradzie a jego hobby przeradzało się w pasję. W 1984 roku po długich poszukiwaniach Fancy trafił na Todda Candiego, który napisał dla niego pierwsze przeboje. Piosenki takie jak "Slice Me Nice" oraz "Chinese Eyes" podbiły rynki ówczesnej Europy. Fancy zdecydował się na koncertowanie na żywo. Dzięki doświadczeniom z dzieciństwa artysta świetnie czuł się na scenie, a publiczność doceniała jego występy. Fancy koncertował w Stanach i we Francji; w 1985 roku nagrał przebój "Bolero". Sukcesy pozwoliły mu na wydanie pierwszego albumu zatytułowanego Get Your Kicks – a long play doczekał się statusu złotej płyty w kilku krajach. Drugi album Contact wypromował takie hity jak "Lady of Ice" czy wspomniane już "Bolero" (1 miejsce w Hiszpanii przez 6 miesięcy). Gorączka Fancy'ego ogarniała Europę, jej kulminacyjnym momentem było wydanie w 1988 roku singla "Flames of Love". Został on sprzedany w dziesiątkach milionów egzemplarzy. Po tym sukcesie wydano pierwszy zbiór jego największych hitów na albumie Gold. Zawierał on następny hit, zatytułowany "Fools Cry". W roku 1989 Fancy wydał czwarty studyjny album All My Loving, na którym znajduje się cover The Beatles. Na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych Fancy nieco odbiegł od stylu, jaki prezentował na dotychczasowych albumach. Owocem tego był Six – Deep in My Heart, utrzymany w stylu rap i hi-energy (część materiału to starsze już utwory w nowych wersjach z udziałem rapera Steve D-5). Na podsumowanie dziesięcioletniej kariery Fancy zaserwował drugą kompilację It's Me – The Hits 1984-1994 z dwoma premierowymi utworami: "Long Way to Paradise" (singel promujący płytę) i "Wait by the Radio". Oba przypominały dyskotekowy styl Fancy'ego z lat osiemdziesiątych.Fancy jako młody chłopak bardzo często udzielał się na estradzie a jego hobby przeradzało się w pasję. W 1984 roku po długich poszukiwaniach Fancy trafił na Todda Candiego, który napisał dla niego pierwsze przeboje. Piosenki takie jak "Slice Me Nice" oraz "Chinese Eyes" podbiły rynki ówczesnej Europy. Fancy zdecydował się na koncertowanie na żywo. Dzięki doświadczeniom z dzieciństwa artysta świetnie czuł się na scenie, a publiczność doceniała jego występy. Fancy koncertował w Stanach i we Francji; w 1985 roku nagrał przebój "Bolero". Sukcesy pozwoliły mu na wydanie pierwszego albumu zatytułowanego Get Your Kicks – a long play doczekał się statusu złotej płyty w kilku krajach. W 1996 roku Fancy podjął współpracę z producentami o nazwiskach Heiler i Schrupp. Spod ich ręki wyszedł materiał na dwa albumy, nagrane jeszcze w tym samym roku: Colours of Life i Christmas in Vegas. Na fali powrotów gwiazd disco w 1998 roku (np. Modern Talking, Bad Boys Blue i C.C. Catch) Fancy przypomniał się ze swoim sztandarowym hitem "Flames of Love" w nowych wersjach oraz albumami Hit Party i Best of''z Megamixem na 1998 rok. Rok później wraz z producentami duetu dance – E-rotic, Fancy wydał album ''D.I.S.C.O. W 2000 roku na eliminacjach do konkursu Eurowizji z piosenką "We Can Move the Mountain" Fancy zajął 5. miejsce. Fancy zasłynął nie tylko jako wokalista, ale doceniano go także za piosenki, które tworzył dla innych wykonawców. Produkował nagrania dla Granta Millera czy Mozzarta ("Money", "Jasmin China Girl"). Fancy współpracował również z Amandą Lear, Lindą Jo Rizzo, Robertem Grace oraz duetem włoskim: Al Bano i Romina Power. W październiku 2008 Fancy wydał album Forever Magic, na którym znajdują się stare utwory oraz zupełnie nowy materiał, a singlem promującym jest „A Voice in the Dark 2008” z remiksami Happy Vibe. Album został początkowo wydany tylko na rynku rosyjskim. W Europie ukazała się 12 grudnia 2008. W duecie z Lindą Jo Rizzo, Fancy nagrał utwór „Stronger Together”, do którego nakręcone zostało video. Premiera zapowiedziana była na marzec 2014. 11 kwietnia 2014 Fancy pierwszy raz od ponad 5 lat wydał singel z nowym utworem zatytułowanym „I Should Have Known Better” (coverem The Beatles). Albumy *1985: Get Your Kicks *1986: Contact *1988: Flames of Love *1988: Gold *1988: Gold Remix *1989: All My loving *1990: Five *1991: Six: Deep In My Heart *1994: It's Me *1995: Blue Planet Zikastar *1996: Colours Of Life *1996: Christmas In Vegas *1998: Hit Party *1998: Best of *1998: Blue Planet (wersja z 99 r.) *1999: D.I.S.C.O. *2000: Strip Down *2001: Deep In My Heart'' (Neuauflage von "Six")'' *2001: Fancy For Fans *2001: Locomotion *2003: Best of... – Die Hits Auf Deutsch *2004: Greatest Hits *2004: Voices From Heaven (reedycja "Christmas in Vegas") *2008: Forever magic (wersja rosyjska) *2009: Forever magic (wersja europejska) *2009: Christmas around the world (reedycja "Christmas in Vegas") *2009: Disco forever *2009: Hit collection *2010: 25th Anniversary Box (5 pierwszych płyt) *2010: Fancy & Friends *2011: Colors of the 80's *2013: Flames Of Love - His Greatest Hits Ciekawostki *W 1988 roku wydaje singel Fools cry w formie Video CD Single, na którym zawarty jest teledysk. *W 1991 roku nakładem kilku egzemplarzy wydana zostaje kaseta "Hooked on a loop" z sesji nagraniowej do płyty "Six" Na tej kasecie znajdują się niepublikowane wersje piosenek "Seven sins" i "Like you", które nie znalazły się na płycie "SIX". *Singel "Fools cry" miał kilka okładek. Różnica była w kolorystyce (czerwień, zieleń lub błękit) oraz profilem twarzy Fancyego (prawy lub lewy). *Płyta "Get your kicks" w wersji winylowej została wydana w dwóch wersjach. Wydanie Metronome zawiera 8 utworów w tym oryginalne wersje "Chinese eyes" oraz "Slice me nice", natomiast wersja wydana przez Mega Record zawiera dodatkowo "Get lost tonight" i specjalny remix "Slice me nice/Chinese eyes" którego nie ma na wydaniu CD. *W 2004 roku niemiecki DJ – DJ Rokk stworzył przeróbkę w klimacie techno pierwszego hitu Fancy'ego "Slice me nice". *Na płycie niemieckiego artysty Olafa Henniga pt."Friends" można znaleźć utwór śpiewany w duecie z Fancym zatytułowany "Only for L.O.V.E." *Piosenki "No tears", "Follow me", "Go cha cha", "No way out" oraz "Love has called me home" ukazały się tylko na singlach. *Singiel "Long way to paradise" był wydany w dwóch wersjach. Pierwsza (okładka biała) zawiera wersje utworu z albumu "It's me" natomiast reedycja (okładka czerwona) zawiera nową bardziej dyskotekową wersję utworu do której został nakręcony teledysk. Wersja video znalazła się również na singlu "Beam me up" gdzie Fancy śpiewa w duecie z High K. *Fancy jest dobrym znajomym dwóch treserów białych tygrysów – Siegfyda i Roya. Im dedykuje piosenkę "Sarmoti". *Płyta "Blue Planet Zikastar" miała swoją reedycję w 1999 roku. Dodatkowym utworem była nowa wersja "Long way to paradise". *Album "Hit Party" wydany w Polsce nie zawiera remiksu "Flames of love'98", podczas gdy wydania zachodnie zawierają wersję zremixowaną przez producentów E-rotic. *Kilka singli miało wyłączenie charakter promocyjny i nie było w ogólnodostępnej sprzedaży. Mowa tu o "Gimme a sign" i "Hor den Bolero". *Niemiecki producent i kompozytor – Axel Breitung (członek zespołu Silent Circle) zremiksował największe hity z płyty "Gold", wydając je pod nazwą "Gold remix". *Turbo dancer remix, który znajduje się na wersji kompaktowej albumu "Flames of love" został zremiksowany w dwóch częściach. Wydanie limitowane (tylko vinyl) zawiera obie części. Pierwsza, znana z albumu. Druga to zremiksowane piosenki z płyty "Contact". *Singel "Raving Queen" został wydany tylko w Skandynawii. *Album "Forever magic" został wydany w dwóch wersjach: pierwsza, tylko w Rosji, została wydana wcześniej niż w pozostałych krajach europejskich i zawiera utwór "O mio babbino caro"; natomiast ogólnoeuropejska edycja zamiast tego utworu zawiera dwa remiksy: "Wait by the radio" i "Go chacha". Zobacz też *Sławomir Zapała Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji